Canis Fox-Teumessian
Canis Teumessian is the daughter of the mythological creature, The Teumessian Fox of Greek Mythology. Sporty, high-strung, and hextremely competitive, this vixen will definitely give you a run for your own money in not only the academics department but in the athletics too. Portrayal Arcus would cast Salli Saffioti as Canis' voice actor, she currently voices Cleo De Nile and Clawdeen Wolf in the Monster High Webisode Series. As a live action portrayer, Arcus would very much like to see Zendaya as Canis' actor and is her best choice. Personality and Skills Canis Teumessian is a sporty and overconfident girl with extraordinary talents. She is high strung and very talkative. Extroverted and over the top, Canis is determined to be noticed by everyone in Monster High. She is big headed when it comes to her athletic ability but is easily distracted by a lot of things. Canis is often seen in a wheelchair due to the fact of her ability to never be caught. In order to actually have physical contact with other monsters even though she is physically healthy, she stays in the chair as to not have the same fate as her father. Canis is a monster with a very good sense of family and does whatever she can for her extended family. Canis grew up at Mount Olympus where her mother served as a handmaiden to many of the Olympians and minor deities. Canis later transferred to Monster High when her mother decided that Canis needed to interact with her family aka the Fox family. Canis now lives in the catacombs where she has an apartment there. Appearance Canis has plum hair and burnt orange fur. She wears round glasses due to her needing them (recommended by her doctor). She also has dark purple slanted eyes that give her a mischievous look. Canis also has a very beautiful and blinding smile that twinkles like the stars above. Canis also has visible constellation like birthmarks on her fur which do glow at night. Classic Monster The Teumessian Fox In Greek mythology, the Teumessian fox1 or Cadmean vixen, was a gigantic fox that was destined never to be caught. The fox was one of the children of Echidna. It was said that it had been sent by the gods (perhaps Dionysus) to prey upon the children of Thebes as a punishment for a national crime. Creon, the then Regent of Thebes, set Amphitryon the impossible task of destroying this beast. He discovered an apparently perfect solution to the problem by fetching the magical dog Laelaps, who was destined to catch everything it chased, to catch the Teumessian fox. Zeus, faced with an inevitable contradiction due to the paradoxical nature of their mutually excluding abilities, turned the two beasts into stone. The pair were cast into the stars, and remain as Canis Major (Laelaps) and Canis Minor (Teumessian Fox). Relationships Family Canis' family is the only child of the Teumessian Fox. Her mother is a fox demon who had left to live in Greece for her education on Hiss-tory where she met the Teumessian Fox and had Canis. When Canis was a young pup, Dionysus had captured her father and had set him out to Thebes where he threatened his family if he did not do as what was commanded. Once Amphitryon set out the Laelaps and Zeus had sent the Laelaps and the Teumessian Fox to the stars, Canis and her mother were taken to Mt. Olympus where her mother served as a handmaiden for many of the female goddesses on Olympus where Canis often stayed with her mother. The goddesses of Olympus often treat Canis like a little niece and Canis believes that the goddesses were dear family for her. Canis worked as a carrier for Hermes due to her speed and agility and as a personal writer for Athena due to her great intelligence. When Canis found out that Eros' daughter , C.A. Cupid, was currently studying in some school for creatures like herself, Canis was pushed to follow along to expand her horizons and educate herself better. Friends Canis' best friend would be Ckoralyn Kobaloi. She and Ckoralyn may be complete and polar opposites but they compliment each other's personalities well. Canis acts like the elder sister in the relationship while Ckoralyn was the one behind most of the fun and light-hearted stuff that taught Canis how to act like her age. Canis is also a good friend of her cousin, Kaylee Fox. AFter Kaylee had been betrayed by her sister ,Deedee Fox, Canis had offered to share her room with her cousin due to the two fox girls' conflict with each other. Canis often acts like the nurturing an understanding type with Kaylee as she tries to find herself after he secret was revealed. Romance Canis has had been in relationships before and all have failed. Canis remains single but very focused on her athletic abilities and academics. No guy's gonna tie her down and treat her like garbage. (and due to her cousin, Deedee's cautionary tale, she's not going with any guy anytime soon). Pets Canis has a pet starfish named Lucy who was a Gift of Canis from her father. Trivia *Canis shares her room with her cousin, Kaylee Fox *Canis' theme song would be Anything You Can Do from the Musical, Annie get Yor Gun. *Canis has an extreme dislike for anything that has to do with vines. *Canis' teeth can possibly blind a person. Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Fox Category:Original Characters